Mission Averngers
by Rain52557
Summary: Ethan Hunt has been undercover for six months. Six months and its finally coming to a close. That is until a few new prisoners come in. Now everything he worked for is in ruins. And he must help them escape, but what happens after?
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Impossible and Avengers crossover**

 _ **Hey, for anyone who is currently waiting for chapter two of my other story, it is almost finished and I will be posting soon! This is an unusual crossover, but I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter One**

Ethan Hunt has been undercover for six months. He has been trying to gain the trust of an extremely powerful crime lord known as _The Ghost._ He was so close. Next week he had a meeting with the man himself. He was to be offered a job as one of the mans personal guards. There, he would gain the information needed to bring him down. He was glad to get this over with. He was also very pleased because many had tried and failed to accomplish this yet here he was, only two weeks from finishing it.

Of course, that was before they showed up. He knew who the avengers were, heck, who doesn't. But he didn't know much. He had only heard that they stopped an alien invasion and that they were a threat to _The Ghost's_ whole operation. What he didn't expect was to be called into a room to interrogate five new prisoners, and to walk into the room and find the avengers hanging by their arms from the ceiling.

As he walked in, all of their heads turned towards him.

 _First Person_

The woman with red hair and the man in black with blond hair looked at each other for a second before turning back to me. One was wearing the American flag, which would have amused me if the situation wasn't dire. The one in the armor was glaring at me, probably trying to intimidate me. One had glasses and curly brown hair, I was wondering what he was doing here, he didn't seem to belong. The last one had something glowing in his chest and looked as if he was about to fire off a smart comment, but I held up my hand for silence.

"Names? Or code names, whichever you prefer." I had to be sure it was them before I blew my cover. And I knew I had to. This job was extremely important to me but if they managed to break the avengers then it could possibly end the world.

"Widow" said the woman.

"Hawkeye" said the blond man.

"Captain America" guess that explained the flag theme.

"Tony Stark" said the one glowing from the chest.

"Thor" said the one in armor.

"Bruce Banner, hulk" I was shocked but did not show it.

I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I began to walk forwards to cut their bindings until the door opened and I turned to find seven guards and my coworker, Brady.

"You know Tom," Brady started, Tom Walker was my undercover name, "I always hated you."

"Real sweet Brady, mind to tell me what this is about?" I can practically feel the avengers curious eyes, they want to know too.

"Since I hated you, I was always looking for ways to prove your not loyal," he continued as if I said nothing at all. "Speaking of which, what you doing with that knife? Hopefully you were going to torture them, not set them free, right?"

I can feel the avengers stares burning into my back, as if they were starting to wonder as well. But I keep my face clear of any emotion, "Well, it _is_ an interrogation Brady. I see why your not getting the promotion."

He snarls at me, "You came in here six months ago. Six months. You had full training and knew every possible way to torture people, or how to steal almost anything. A little too prepared if you asked me."

"Well good thing I didn't ask you then," I heard a snicker from behind me, but paid no attention to it.

"Leave me to my interrogation." With that, I turn back to the avengers. They were staring at me with curiosity. I could easily see the hope in their eyes, even the assassins well hidden hope.

"Don t suppose you _will_ set us free, aye buddy?" asked Stark with a smirk. I glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"Oh, he wont be able too. We will be busy torturing him instead." The avengers look at me with wide eyes, I just grit my teeth and turn back around.

"Listen Brady, remember last time you falsely accused me? They almost killed you. I don't recommend a repeat."

As I say it he pulls out my mission phone, witch is supposed to be in my pocket. I curse and turn back to the avenger, whom are looking at me curiously.

I slowly walk up to the one in stripes, Captain America, and push the knife into his tied hands. All of them are looking at me with disbelieving eyes. I mouthed to them, _stay quiet,_ They nodded slightly and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Brady finally found the way to replay the message. I turned back to the avengers with a hardened look in my eyes.

Bray played the message,

 **Ethan Hunt, listen its Benji. I know you are deep under cover and will more than likely kill me for this but the boss says you need to break cover. I know, you've worked hard. But apparently some heroes have been captured and need to be rescued. Your mission, if you choose to accept it. Is to find and free the heroes, even if your cover is blown.**

Before I can respond, several hands grab me and shove me on my knees. A hand grabs my hair and pulls my head back. I can clearly see the avengers now, and they look shocked beyond belief, and a little scared for me. The Captain seems to take this time to speed up the process in cutting his bindings, though he even looks at me with a slightly dazed face.

Brady yanks my head back even farther and appears beside me with a gun.

"Yes, I have heard that name, I looked it up you know. Ethan Hunt, oh your a pain in the butt. You have a price on your head, yet no one can ever find you. They say you have a high skill set, can become anyone you want. Can infiltrate any operation, and it even says you stopped World War 3. Now I'm not sure about that but I do know one thing."

He quickly aims the gun down and shoots me in the thigh, I hiss in pain but refuse to let any other sound come out. The avengers begin to struggle and yell for them to stop, but Brady tells them to be quiet. The Captain is now getting frustrated, trying to break the ropes but there are a great many restraining him. The definitely took his strength into account.

He puts his arm on my thigh, squeezing slightly and earning a growl from Thor, Tony, and Hawkeye. Along with a hiss from me.

"Imagine how the boss will react when I bring him Ethan Hunt, huh?"

My leg is on fire, but I know this is my only chance.

I look up at him and say, "You'll never find out."

His eyes widen and he started to pull away but in that moment I wrench free, and grab his arm. In one fluid motion, I flip him over me and onto his back, where I then punch him right in the face. Breaking his nose and knocking him out. The guards come at me, I jump onto ones back and grab his neck, squeezing until he passes out from lack of oxygen. I ignore the pain in my leg and move onto the others. I punch one and kick another in the face. Then I kick another into one of his friends, casing them both to fall unconscious.

I look up to see the avengers staring at me. Both impressed and shocked. I grab my knife from the floor and move to untie them.

"Dude you could probably crush both Natasha and Clint" Tony shouted.

I just grunt and finish cutting their ropes. I move and grab a gun from the ground while the grab their respective weapons from across the room.

"are you a shield agent?" asked Captain America. I was still kinda annoyed at him for not being able to cut the ropes and help but I wouldn't hold it against him.

"No," I said, "there's not a lot of time, I have been undercover six months. I was almost finished thank you. But I know my way around, follow me and stay out of sight."

I don't wait for an answer and start to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I turn to see all of the avengers looking at me in confusion.

"Who are you?" Asked Banner.

I smirk at them, "Didn't you hear Brady? My names Ethan, Ethan Hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Avengers**

 _ **Hey guys. I'm glad I finished this chapter so soon. I'm working on another story and also on finishing chapters for my other. Hope you enjoy, I do not own Mission impossible or the avengers.**_

 **Chapter Two**

We finally made it outside of the base. I had taken out many guards on the way and managed to grab all of my gear before heading out. I had insisted on the woman being in the middle so she was well protected but they had said the man with the curly hair and glasses, Dr. Banner, needed to be as far away from the action as possible. If he was the hulk he should be able to protect himself if needed. They said something about stress, but I didn't have time to ask what they meant.

I had this nagging feeling I was forgetting something, but I quickly figured out what it was as we raced out the door and into the sun. Outside, where there was either a rode, or a cliff. And I had a motorcycle.

I cursed under my breath and turned to the six people behind me, "watch the door, I'm calling backup."

I didn't wait for an answer and dug through my bag to find my com. After a minute of rummaging through the bag, I found it. I brought it to my ear and quickly dialed Benji.

He answered almost immediately, " _Ethan! That was quick, I didn't think you could do it that fast! Do you have all six of them? Its Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Thor. Please tell me you have them all, otherwise they'll probably make you go back in. That would totally suck-"_

"Benji, Benji! Shut up." I ignored the weird looks I received and continued, "Please tell me you have a chopper or something to get us out of here. Because if I remember right, my bike does not have enough room for six people."

There was a snort and a few chuckles from behind but a wasn't listening closely because Benji spoke, " _About that... The big boss said not to prepare anything because he doubted you would make it out alive. Don't get mad at me, I tried to go behind his back and do something but he was apparently ready for that."_

I ground my teeth, "You mean to tell me that the secretary didn't prepare and evac team because he was hoping I would die in the crossfire on my way out?"

I saw the surprised looks on the avengers faces but didn't say anything, " _Umm yea, sorry mate. Your on your own."_

"I'm always on my own Benji." I hung up before he could say anything.

I sighed and turned back around. The avengers faces varied from shock and disbelief to fear for me and maybe admiration. Cant tell for sure. The one apparently called Steve looked ready to ask me something but paused.

I held my hand up, "don't worry, this is not the first time this happened. Though usually I'm by myself."

"Um, ok then." started Tony, "we actually have a chopper coming, there it is!"

I turned and surly enough, there it was. A chopper that was only abut 100 meters above us. How had a failed to notice that before? A latter fell from above and into the center of the group. The woman climbed up first. Every one made it up and the American flag, ok Steve, was on his way when I saw them. There were about eight bikes coming our way, fast. We weren't going to make it. In a quick decision, I pushed Steve onto the ladder and made a run to my bike.

I heard yells behind me as I climbed on but they were drowned out by the motors of the other bikes. I turned one last time to see the avengers looking at me with fear, for my life. I saw the bikes closing in on me, but leaving the others alone. I revved my engine and raced though the gates and onto the road, hearing the bikes follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry this took so long! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

I dashed through the gates, almost crashing into the guards blocking my exit. I turned back and saw the eight bikers. It was Brady and seven other men. Brady's nose was an ugly red from the punch I had delivered. But I did not get out unscathed. My leg still seethed with pain and I was slowly loosing more and more blood.

I rushed down the side of the mountain. There must be some place or some houses above our warehouse because there is traffic at every turn. I weave through the cars and I was beginning to feel as though I might have actually lost them. That was, until I was almost shot in the head.

I quickly ducked and looked back, two of the men were gaining on me at alarming speeds. I pushed the gas as fast as it would go, yet they kept coming. With one hand remaining on the handles, I grabbed me gun out of the holster and turned to the one on the left. I fired off a shot, hitting him in the shoulder. He fell off his bike, and it went to a skidding halt. The man behind him didn't have enough time to swerve out of the way before crashing into the fallen bike, sending him down with his comrade.

I heard shouts from above and looked to see the avengers in their copter. Apparently they followed me once everyone was on board. A stupid decision, but they picture themselves heroes, so not unexpected. They were shouting and pointing ahead of me, I looked and saw a semi heading straight for me, and I had no time to avoid it. I heard a yell from above, they must have realized it too.

Without a second thought, I leaned directly to my right, causing the bike to tip along with me. I went so far down I could almost feel the pavement on my knee. I also knew that it tore a hole in my pants, and I would need some new ones. I glided underneath the semi truck and leaned upright once I exited.

I could have sworn I heard a, "what the hell?!" from above. But had no time to focus on it.

I turned back in time to see the other biker that had been closing in crash in order to avoid the semi, but the others had time to avoid the collision. Four more to go, if I did not include Brady, which I didn't.

As I turned I saw a clearing up ahead, next to the ocean. I knew I could not avoid them forever, so I turned on the exit that headed for the clearing. A gun went off and I felt a sting on my left shoulder, I ducked to avoid another shot and cursed as I looked down. He graved my shoulder. Grabbing my gun for the second time I turned and fired off a few shots. I hit one of them, sending him flailing onto the unforgiving concrete. However, my aim was off due to the new graze on my left shoulder, causing e to miss my next target. That left three.

Brady and the other two raised their weapons and prepared to fire. I took another shot and hit another but I didn't have time to aim for the other guy before an arrow came out of nowhere, sending him to the ground.

I looked up in time to see Clint's thumbs up before refocusing my attention to Brady. He was closing in fast, and I was running out of time. I did the only thing I could think of, I jumped.

I jumped to the side, towards the clearing, and pushed my bike back, straight into Brady. He barley had time to jump before out bikes collided, causing them to explode.

The ringing in my ears was unmistakable. I groaned, rolling over and looking over my various injuries. A few cuts and already forming bruises, along with the graze to the shoulder and the bullet still lodged in my thigh. Yea, not as bad as it could have been.

I heard a groan next to me and looked up to see Brady rising to his feet. I did the same. I heard the helicopter approaching, but I knew it would not make it before the fight broke out. Brady sneered at me, as if reading my thoughts.

"No Ethan, they wont make it before our fight. I'm glad to know your worried though, you have every right to be."

I Huffed out a strangled breath as I tried to take pressure off my leg, the adrenaline was quickly wearing off and the pain setting in. "I am not, nor will I ever, be worried about beating you."

He snarled in anger and launched himself at me. I was glad he took the first shot, as I could now analyze his fighting style.

I expertly dodged each and every one of his attacks, until I was sure of how to beat him. I heard the helicopter touchdown a while ago and could feel the avengers stares as they watched the raging fight.

Finally, he made his fatal mistake. With his sloppy punch towards my face, I was able to grab onto his arm and flip him much like I did before. I pinned him down with my knee to his chest, I was about to deliver the final blow to end this fight when he spoke.

"You may have beaten me, but you have crossed _The Ghost_ he will find you, and he will kill you. And I will enjoy every minute of it, Ethan Hunt." He spat out my name like venom, "And once your dead, we will find them, the rest of your team. We will show them your dead body before we slit their throats, don't you forget it Hunt."

I glared down at him, causing him to flinch. "You want to kill me? Get in line. But you _do not,_ I repeat, _do not,_ threaten my team. I could kill you right now." I paused, "But I made a promise to someone that I would never kill unless necessary. And you, Brady, are not worth my time."

He looked ready to fire off another threat, so I placed a well delivered punch right into his already broken nose, putting an end to that.

I turned, and saw the looks of awe on the avengers faces. Even the famous assassins seemed taken aback.

"Dude," said Stark in awe, "you should be dead like, ten times over right now."

I looked at him and seriously said, "I should be dead way more times than that."

I began to walk towards the nearest overturned bike when Mr. America spoke up, "um, sir?"

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "You should probably come back to SHIELD with us..."

"Yes," piped in the doctor, "you seem to be in need of medical attention."

"I'm fine," I huffed out. Ignoring my limp due to the pain of the bullet wound.

"And I am almost positive Fury would like to question you," said Natasha.

"I want you to teach me how to ride a motorcycle like you!" Shouted the archer, Clint.

Everyone looked at him stupidly, and he blushed. I grunted as I pushed over the bike, pushing it over and preparing to mount it before a hand stopped mt. I turned to see Tony stark with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Where are you going?" He asked

I shook my head and shrugged him off, "I'm leaving, enjoy the hero life. See you later, or never." I pushed myself onto the bike before being stopped yet again by a hand on my shoulder, luckily my right one.

"Friend Stark and the others are correct dear stranger. We must bring you back to our flying ship to help repair you wounds. The man wearing the eye-patch will ore than likely take kindly to you. You have rescued his favorite assassin, after all." Boomed Thor. He was actually quite loud, though he did not seem to notice.

I shook my head again, "Like I said before, I'm fine. Leave me be, I have business to take care of."

"You mean the mysterious price on your head for all villains to see?" asked Natasha.

"Or the death threat that man just gave since you crossed a crime lord?" Spoke Steve.

"Oh, what about the fact that you director, or secretary, sent you to your death just to get rid of you?" Added Clint.

"Probably to cover up something else he did, " thought Tony.

"Ok, so I have problems, everyone does. Please, accept that I just saved your lives and leave me to myself." I looked cautiously at them. They seemed to be considering my answer.

That is, until the good doctor spoke up," I saw you get shot, you need medical attention. If you will not come willingly, I will make Thor carry you."

"Yea, ok. Have a nice life doctor, I can take care of myself." I began to crank the bike when I heard the doctor sigh and he motioned to Thor.

Next thing I knew, someone grabbed my around the waist and threw me over their shoulder. I shouted in protest, struggling to get free, any other time I would have been capable of escape. But after my injuries and loss of blood, I was pushing my limits. However, I never stopped my struggles, and I almost got loose but Thor only tightened his hold.

"You are quite strong my friend, a great warrior. If given the chance, I would love to engage in battle with you." He said with a chuckle as he had to grip even tighter.

The avengers appeared shocked, apparently Thor does not give out comments like that to just anyone. If I wasn't so angry I might have given a chuckle myself at their expressions. But all I did was huff in annoyance as I was carried to the helicopter, tied to my seat, and risen up into the air. Flying towards the avengers "Flying Ship"


End file.
